Best Friends Brother
by AshHawkshadow
Summary: Hermione has a secret, and she thinks no one knows. However, in fact, pretty much everyone knows. Song fic! I own nothing, J K Rowling owns the characters, and the song is by Victoria Justice.


A/N

This is a little one shot song fic that I had to write. Enjoy, and Review please!

Also, check out my Facebook page, AshHawkshadow Fanfiction. It's also on my profile.

xoxo

* * *

**Hermione P.O.V.**

I sighed, as I pulled my knees to my chest, staring forlornly out my window. It was summer, and the weather outside was reaching record temperatures. I was just about to go over to the Burrow, as my parents deemed it alright, but first I have to make sure Ginny was there. Of course the mischievous twins Fred and George would be around, but as I never really talked to either of them, (as well as the Bill and Charlie,) I couldn't just waltz in unannounced.

Well, I wouldn't exactly be unannounced as they know I'm coming, but as Ginny, Harry and Ron are my only connections _really_ to the burrow, I had to make sure Ginny was around. As Ron and Harry are out doing who knows what.

Reaching into the pot beside the fire I yelled "THE BURROW!" and stuck my head into the fireplace, hoping that it the person who answers isn't who I think it will be.

_I Call you up when I know he's at home,  
I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone_

"Hermione Granger! What are you doing gracing us with your magnificent presence?" Resignation pooled in the pit of my stomach as his statement reached my ears.

_Dammit_. I know that voice. Of course I knew that voice, it's the voice that has been haunting my thoughts all summer. I bit my lip apprehensively, and waited until Fred Weasley's tall lanky form sauntered into the room.

I was collecting my thoughts, and about to sputter a response, but I was saved the trouble as Ginny and George followed mere seconds later.

"Hey guys. What up?" I looked at Ginny, refusing to look at Fred or his twin, as he looked so much like Fred.

"What's up? You floo us, and ask what's up?" Fred's voice was laced with incredulity and surprise, and I desperately willed myself not to blush.

_What can I tell if he's looking at me?  
Should I give him a smile?  
Should I get up and leave?  
I know it's strange, I don't know what I'm thinking_

I couldn't believe it, what I was feeling for Fred. He was Ginny's older brother, and Ron's as well. Yet, my stomach was bursting with rampaging hippogriffs, bucking against my heart and throat. Willing me to look at him, yet whenever I did I could only flush in embarrassment.

"Um, Hermione?" Ginny's voice shattered the wall of thoughts around me.

"Yes..?"

"Well, not that I mind, but why is your head in our fireplace? I mean, I love you and all, but it is just… slightly weird." Her brown eyes drilled into mine, suspicious and possessing a unnatural glint that was unnerving.

"It's just… I guess it's because I was trying to see if anyone was home. I am coming over soon so… now that people are home I guess ill come over. I mean if that is ok."

"Of course you can! Gosh, Hermione, I couldn't wait for you to come over. Seriously, I was just about to come over to get you." I maintained eye contact with Ginny, because I knew if I dared glance at Fred, my nerve would fail me.

"Well, ok then, I guess I will be going to get my stuff then. I'll be right there." With that, I pulled my head out of the fireplace and started pacing around my room, as my stuff was already packed.

"What was that Hermione? You almost gave yourself away. You need to be quite more careful around him. You were blushing, and I am pretty sure Ginny noticed. Get it together!"

I nervously reached up and twirled a smooth curl around my finger. I was going to be spending the rest of the summer with Fred, and I needed a game plan. I know he and George are usually quite busy but I mean, I desperately want to get him alone, a chance for me to get to know him better.

_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend  
I really hope I can get him alone  
I just don't, don't want her to know _

The only problem is I can't let Ginny know. Ginny is under the impression that I am in love with Ron, and I was at one point but honestly, he just isn't intellectually advanced for me. All he does is eat, sleep, and complain, and I mean I love him like he is my own brother. That isn't the point here.

I need to be in love with someone who can challenge me intellectually, with ever turn. I feel like when ever I'm with Fred; I'm constantly challenged to stay on my toes. He throws me for loops, problems that I have to solve with logic.

And Fred… Fred is just perfect for me.

_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah _

Gathering up my stuff, I once again toss some floo powder in the fire and yell "THE BURROW". I picked up my trunk with some difficulty and grabbed Crookshanks' cage and slipped through the fire where it dumped me out roughly.

I stumbled, and slipped forward and my heart jumped to my throat, but instead of falling; two strong arms caught me and pulled me close.

"Whoa there Granger, clumsy much?" Hesitantly, I slowly lifted my eyes up to Fred's face, and blushed furiously.

"You know I can't ever come out of the floo right."

"Granger, don't make excuses. Just admit that you love me so much you have to fling yourself at me whenever you get the chance." His chest rumbled with a muted chuckle.

"I don't love you, and I wasn't flinging myself at you." My cheeks turned bright pink as I jumped to deny his statement, furiously wondering how he knew.

"No need to get defensive Granger. I'm just messing with you." His eyes were crackling with mirth, and I found myself stand on my tiptoes to get closer to him, as his woody smell enveloped me. I sighed in relief as his words finally penetrated my skull, that he _didn't _know.

Still. The joke wasn't exactly funny.

_A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3  
I don't want to, but I want to,  
Cause I just can't get you out of mind and  
_

"Fred… How tall are you?" I blinked, my eyes never leaving his smoldering hazel gaze.

"6'3". Why?" Confusion flickered in his eyes, and he raised an eye cockily at me.

"Um, no reason. Merely curious." Muttering quickly, I disentangled myself from his arms and raced up the stairs to Ginny's room, taking my stuff with me. Unfortunately, it seemed as if no one was in the house except for me and Fred, so I was alone with him for the time being.

I flopped on Ginny's bed forlornly, and shut my eyes tightly. _Oh Fred, why can't you see the way I care about you?_

All I could think about was his arms wrapped around me, and those smoldering eyes staring into mine.

Before I could prevent it, my imagination took off, fascinated with the idea of his lips pressing against mine, and I shivered in a rush of pleasure.

Ginny had no idea, but Fred, he was the guy for me. I just, couldn't deny it any longer.

_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

I was preoccupied with the intent of smothering my face in my pillow, attempting to disrupt the shocking flow that my thoughts were taking when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Yes?" I called out quietly.

"Hermione, it's me, Fred."

"Oh um… Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

He wanted to come in? Why?

"Sure..."

The door opened softly and Fred slipped inside. His footsteps were muffled as he came to sit by my side.

"Hey Hermione." His voice was silent and solemn, like he was visiting a grave.

"Um Fred, what is with the morbid tone?"

"Pardon?"

"You sound like I'm about to die."

"Well, I wasn't sure if you wanted me in here or not." His voice cracked slightly, and I shot up in bed.

"Wasn't sure if I would want you in here?" My incredulous tone may have come out louder than I thought and I blushed softy, biting my lip in embarrassment.

"Well yeah, I mean you always scurry off whenever we are alone, and I get the feeling that you are avoiding me. I mean, you will barely even look at me." He turned to face me, and his discomfort was flickering in his molten brown eyes. "Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you in some way? Are you _mad_ at me?"

"Merlin no! Fred, I'm not mad, never mad. Well, except when you break the rules... Just, you know, you are Ginny's and Ron's older brother, and I am just worried what they would say if we suddenly started hanging out and becoming all buddy-buddy." As soon as I said it, the words sounded incredibly stupid to me.

"You have been avoiding me because of _Ron _and _Ginny?_"

"Um… yes."

Fred slid closer to me on the bed, and I pulled my legs up to sit cross-legged to face him.

"Hermione, you must know that is ridiculous. First off, Ginny would be _thrilled_ if you started hanging out with me. You know, you are always curled up with your books, and you need to get out and live a little. Second, none of them need to know about our secret rendezvous, if they actually happened to take place." He winked at me, but so quickly I started to wonder if I truly imagined it.

"Secret rendezvous? Seriously Fred?" I chuckled, but was desperately trying to banish the flutter in my stomach that arose when he winked. He smirked, and reached out to play with a strand of my curly hair. "Anyway, why would you bother to want to hang out with me? I'm not the most... fun person to be around. And you have never had a problem with pointing it out before." Unfortunately, my voice gave a slight tremor at the end, and he raised his eyebrow in concern.

"Yes Hermione. I mean, I honestly, well, I value your friendship, and I would hate that my twit of a brother has kept us apart. And well, I know I used to be sort of a jerk. But that was really because I never knew where I stood with you."

With that I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Really Fred, there isn't any reason for theatrics."

"I'm serious Hermione."

"You're serious?"

"No, Mr. Black is Sirius." Fred rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Yes, I did just say that. Or are you developing hearing loss?"

"I know what you said! I was asking for clarification."

"I beg to differ. You asked me if I was serious."

"Ever heard of sarcasm Fred?"

"Our dear little Hermione, being sarcastic? Oh my."

"Cut that out Fred."

"Oh, but what if I don't?"

"I might just have to hit you."

"Oh no! Hermione, I beg of you to not extort violence!"

"Cut it out Fred. I don't like being mocked."

"I'm not mocking you Hermione. Simply teasing." At this he reached forward and tapped my nose, never letting go of the lock of my hair twirling around his finger.

"Um Fred, what are you doing?" I blushed at his intent stare, and at the proximity in which he was sitting next to me.

"Playing with your hair. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Will you explain why you are playing with my hair?"

"What, a man can't do something just because he feels like it?"

"Um, Fred, I don't think the world works like that.

_I kinda think that I might be his type.  
Because when you're not around, he's not acting too shy._

"Are you sure Hermione? I'm pretty sure the world works like that for me." His gaze was burning through mine, and he suddenly winked, sending my stomach into a thousand flutters.

"I'm pretty dang sure it doesn't Fred." I was desperately trying to keep my emotions in check without blurting out something I would regret later.

"And why is that, my dear Hermione."

"Because Fred, life has rules, and you can't bend or break them just because you feel like it."

"Are you sure about that? Because that is what I do all the time." A playful smirk danced on his lips, and I felt myself blushing again.

"Well yes, I know. But I just, I meant to say that, well, you know what I mean."

"Thus mine ears deceive me? The Hermione Granger, at a loss for words?"

"Oh shut it Fred Weasley."

"Shut it? What's got your feathers in a tither?"

"feathers in a tither? Feathers in a TITHER?"

"That is what I said. I am running into the problem with you quite often." He let out a throaty chuckle, and I couldn't tear my eyes away.

"Fred Weasley!"

_Sometimes I feel like he might make a move.  
Is this all in my head?  
I don't know what to do._

"The lady doth call thy handsome knight?" He leaned forward, and his breath washed over my face, rendering me effectively speechless.

"Ha-handsome knight?" My voice quivered in confusion as he leaned even closer, and placing a hand on my cheek.

_He's going to kiss me. Oh god, he's going to, he's really going to-_

"FREDDIE-KINS! Where is thy uglier half of mine?" And suddenly, George's voice called up the stairs, and then, a split second later, only long enough for Fred to jump up from the bed, George barges into the room.

"Georgie! You know full well I am the better looking twin." Fred flashed his cocky grin at his twin, and George smirked, but then looked down at me with a pondering gaze.

"Well, look, its Granger. Don't have your nose shoved in a book I see. Wonder-" George's eyes sparkled with amusement but stopped with Fred shot him a look I couldn't see.

"Let's go." Fred spoke abruptly and strode from the room without a backwards glance, and George, looking bewildered followed.

_I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking  
But is it wrong if I see him this weekend  
I really hope I can get him alone  
I just don't, don't want her to know _

My face fell, as both of them swept from the room, and without hesitation, Ginny swept in the room.

"What was that all about?" She crossed her arms angrily.

"Um? What?" I stood up, and crossed to the window and watched as Fred and George hopped onto their brooms, and silently thanking that Ginny's window looked over the field perfectly.

"Fred was practically smoking out his ears. He's pissed." She raised an eyebrow at me and padded closer. "He only ever gets like that over a girl Hermione."

"Oh... well, obviously then I had nothing to do with it." I snorted derisively, and rolled my eyes, watching Fred swing his beaters bat exceptionally hard.

"Are you seriously stunted right now? YOU upset HIM. What. Did. You. Do."

"GINNY. There isn't anything I could have done. We were talking. He was about- we were talking and George walked in. He freaked out and stormed out of the room." I threw my hands in the air, frustrated at her adamant implication that I upset him. Why would I do that?

"Hermione. What were you too about to do when George walked in?" Ginny's normal relaxed demeanor had morphed, into strangely tense, and apprehensive.

"Well, it couldn't have been what was really going on, but I could have sworn…"

"Could have sworn what?"

"I could have sworn he was about to kiss me! Alright?" I snapped and spun back around to the window, and noticed that George had left, and Fred was alone on the pitch.

"About to kiss you?"

"That's what I said, wasn't it."

"But-"

"But what?"

"He couldn't-"

"Couldn't want?"

"HERMIONE. Stop interrupting me, stop talking, and go! Go talk to him!" Ginny roughly shoved me out her door, my heart pounding at the thought of Fred kissing me.

_Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3  
I don't want to, but I want to,  
Cause I just can't get you out of mind and  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother  
BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother  
_

Hesitantly, I walked out onto the field where Fred was doing Merlin knows what on his broom.

"Fred?" I called softly, and he looked at me in surprise. He flew down and landed at my feet, stepping up to me cautiously.

"Hermione?"

"The one and only." I gave him a half hearted cheeky grin.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Um, well Ginny sent me-"

Fred suddenly lunged forward and planted his lips over mine, in a knee weakening kiss, way better than I ever imagined. After what felt like hours, he pulled back grinning.

"So I guess you finally confessed?"

"Confessed?"

He suddenly narrowed his brow, and took a step backward. "So you didn't tell Ginny anything?"

"Um, no…?"

_Cause he's such a dream  
Yeah  
And you know what I mean  
If you weren't related  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3  
I don't want to, but I want to  
Cause I just can't get you out of mind and  
Yeah yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother  
BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

Fred swore loudly and ran a hand through his hair, when Ginny yelled out the window "Just kiss her already!"

We both snapped in the direction of her voice and blushed, and taking Ginny's advice, I pressed my lips to Fred's once more.

* * *

A/N

So? Did you like it?

Ive been working on this one for MONTHS, because every time I sat down to write it, I got slammed over the head with writers block…

Anyway, I really wanted to wrap it up and post it for you.

I was planning more stuff, like a weekend where all of them were hanging out, and Hermione and Fred both confessed to each other, but i might write a dif fic for that!

Or make a sequel to this... We will see...

Hope you guys likeit.

PLEASE REVIEW, it would make my day. (ive been having a hard time lately…)

~Hawkshadow


End file.
